realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Ghaal'Daar
| type = Natural humanoid (goblinoid) | location = Warm hills | language = Goblin }} Description Ghaal'Daars are tall humanoids and grow roughly six and a half feel tall. Most of their bodies is covered in a fine fur that is dark brown, black, or gray in color. Their skin tends to be dark or red-orange in color. Some families have hereditary marks on their faces in different colors such as blue, red, or green. Beards are common in both males and females. Clothing Their clothes are often colorful and display their clan symbols, but they tend to be militaristic in appearance. Grooming Psychology Ghaal'Daar personality is defined by their codes of honor. Anyone who achieves results is to be treated with respect. Anyone who is unable - or worse, unwilling - to achieve something is beneath contempt. The highest achievements are those revolving around warfare. Any insults to one’s achievement, or one’s clan, must be dealt with quickly. This is usually done through a challenge - the offended party pits him or his resources (his clan members, hirelings, and property - including slaves) against the offender. The precise details of the challenge are mutually agreed upon before it begins, or else decided by a war council of veterans. It is dishonorable to use more resources than one’s opponent, but highly honorable to succeed with less resources. Cheating is considered highly dishonorable, and punished with exile or death. A Ghaal'Daar’s word is his bond. If he has agreed to do something for someone, he will do it or die trying, unless his partner has lied to him about the facts - in which case he will go out of his way to take revenge upon the liar. This trait makes Ghaal'Daar's highly desirable as mercenaries. Daily Life Ghaal'Daars live to prove themselves in the eyes of their peers. Thus, they readily take to the road to adventure, seeking glory in battle and riches for their clan. Many hire themselves out as mercenaries, and find plenty of people willing to hire them. Arts and Life Technology The Ghaal'Daar of have a keen artistic and crafting sense and are expert stonemasons and weapon and armorsmiths. Magic Love War Ghaal'Daar are warriors by nature and prefer martial combatants to those who draw on magic. Those few spellcasters who are to be found are expected to work well with soldiers. Ghaal'Daar are immensely protective of their tribe's reputation and military status, so much so that meetings between different groups can turn violent if proper protocol is not followed. However, though Ghaal'Daar tribes can be sectarian in nature they will often unite for a common purpose, such as war against a greater foe. Aging and Death Society and Culture Ghaal'Daarare known for their skill in warfare, their iron discipline, their codes of honor, and their cruelty towards those they deem their inferiors. Leaders Community Structure Most Ghaal'Daars belong to a clan, either by birth or by adoption. They will proudly wear clan insignia and defend their clan’s honor with their lives. Their fortress cities are a testament to both their determination to survive in a dangerous world, and their organizational skills. Economy Families There is no gender discrimination among Ghaal'Daars - men and women can both join any occupation acceptable for Ghaal'Daars, and neither is considered inherently any less competent in any profession than the other. It helps that rearing children is not considered the job of the mother, but of older members of the clan who are too infirm to remain active as warriors. Shortly after birth, children are given over to them, thus allowing the mother to quickly return to her job. Reactions to other Races Ghaal'Daars consider humans as a whole to be weak-willed and lacking discipline, though most Ghaal'Daars realize that there are some humans worthy of respect. Dwarves are regarded as almost-equals for their determination and skill in warfare, and their weapons are in high demand among hobgoblins. Orcs are considered to be uncouth barbarians. Gnomes and Halflings are beneath notice. Elves receive the special hatred of the Ghaal'Daars ever since the first Ghaal'Daar felled the first tree in an elven forest. Humans might come to a peaceful compromise with the elven kingdoms, but Ghaal'Daar honor made it impossible for them to back down, which made the elven defense of their forest ever fiercer. As Ghaal'Daars have no value for nature that isn’t actively harvested, this conflict will likely continue until either race is eradicated. Religion Maglubiyet, the god of war and rulership, is the chief deity of Ghaal'Daar. However, Nomog-Geaya, the deity of war and authority, is considered their patron deity. Many also followBane. History Ghaal'Daar have a long tradition of mastering and breeding the creatures of the world into slaves of various sorts. Many, for instance, like working with wolves or worgs. Similarly, many drake breeds were first bred by Ghaal'Daar. Some even believe Ghaal'Daar carried this practice on within their own race, creating the goblins and bugbears in such a manner. Folklore Language Paragon Levels Brutal and warlike, hobgoblins are considered by many to be a scourge upon Prime Material worlds. Like army ants they sweep across the land, using military precision and trained skill. They are a race of warriors who, according to elves and dwarves alike, are without redemption and the only good hobgoblin is one pointed at an orc at the moment in their respective deities' great feud. Hobgoblin paragons embody the cruel strength of their race, and its military mania. They are warriors, hardened in the fires of their society, inured to pain, and ready on any battlefield. Most hobgoblin paragons play into the cruel cycle of their race, into the culture of warrior's honor, not even trying to escape it but instead using their talents on the battle field to rise to the top of hobgoblin society, to never quite rest (for resting will lead to a quick death in their society) in ease upon their winnings and the pinnacle of their society. Those hobgoblin paragons which defect from their race range from the most cowardly and twisted of their kind, true sadists who left hobgoblin society to find a place in the criminal underbelly of human society, to champions of Good worthless weaklings who seek to find a means for peaceful cohabitation between hobgoblins and the other humanoid races. Adventures: Most hobgoblin paragons adventure to increase their standing in hobgoblin society. While the spoils of war are valued above an equal treasure trove claimed from an ancient dungeon, the magical items and direct increase to one's personal power can put one in better standing than any battlefield heroics and societal praise. At the end it is strength that stands highest. Good aligned hobgoblin paragons often adventure to carve out a name for themselves so that they can get people to listen and maybe trust, to form some bond between hobgoblins and the other races; a man whose life you saved is a man who might think twice about killing every hobgoblin he sees. Characteristics: Hobgoblin paragons are harsh and disciplined. They are surprisingly brave as a whole, even dwarves begrudgingly admitting respect for those they've faced on the field of battle. Hobgoblin paragons are elitists even by the standards of their race, seeing themselves as better, almost as if other hobgoblins were but lowly goblins in comparison to them. Only their leaders, the war-priests and warrior-commanders, and fellow hobgoblin paragons truly command a hobgoblin paragon's respect. Even so they fight alongside their lessers, believing it is a true commander's job to lead from the front, sword drenched in the blood of elves or dwarves. Even good aligned hobgoblin paragons are harsh, and unlikely to mince words or save feelings. Alignment: A significant majority of hobgoblin paragons are Lawful Evil, like most hobgoblins. Neutral Evil is probably the second most common alignment of Hobgoblin Paragon, more selfish, more concerned with only themselves, and more flexible in their plans these are perhaps the most dangerous. Those Hobgoblin Paragons most likely to adventure with members of other races are in fact some of the rarest: Good or Chaotic ones. Chaotic Evil hobgoblin paragons definitely exist and are likely to seek their fortunes in human criminal organizations, as mercenaries, or as dungeon delvers. Good aligned ones see it as their place to curb the worst evils of their society, or to build relationships with other races. Religion: Hobgoblin Paragons are often devout by hobgoblin standards. They see themselves as exemplifying Maglubiyet's ideal hobgoblin, as being the perfection their race should seek, and as his chosen vessels. Many hobgoblin paragons will listen to their god's war-priests even when they'd ignore their own sergeants and lieutenants. Background: Hobgoblin paragons learn their skills in the nursery-barracks of their race along with all their brethren. They train with sword and shield the same as every other child. They're just better. More skilled. More natural. They take the pain and beatings of the oldest cohort with barely a grimace, and seem to simply grow stronger from every drop of pain. Most hobgoblin paragons spend some time in their youth upon the battlefield, fighting against the elven and dwarven enemy, or even reminding the orcish hordes of their place in the natural order with the edge of their sword. Even good aligned hobgoblin paragons have often committed acts of brutality and cruelty which would make an elf or human blanch, they may regret it but it was part of what hardened them. Races: In hobgoblin society most goblins are slaves, and bugbears glorified suicide troops; these are the races that hobgoblins view as their closest kin and the second and third best humanoid races. Most hobgoblin paragons are the same way. Elves and dwarves are ancient enemies to be destroyed. Orcs are a lost off-shoot that has gone down the wrong path and needs to be crushed into submission. Humans are a growing threat. Gnomes and halflings are good sport, but unfortunately too stringy to make good meals. Good aligned hobgoblin paragons tend to have a less xenophobic view of other races, but even they have trouble overcoming old hatreds and the blood lust that the very sight of an elf (or to a lesser extent dwarf) calls into their hearts. Game Rule Information: Hobgoblin Paragons have the following game statistics. Ability Scores: Hobgoblin paragons are usually on the front lines of combat making Strength of paramount importance. Constitution follows as it allows for them to endure blows and bear them with ease. Alignment: Any. Hit Dice: d10. Starting Wealth: As fighter. Starting Age: As fighter. Class Skills: The hobgoblin paragon's class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Bluff (Cha), Climb (Str), Concentration (Con), Craft (Int), Forgery (Int), Handle Animal (Cha), Hide (Dex), Intimidate (Cha), Jump (Str), Knowledge (architecture and engineering) (Int), Knowledge (history) (Int), Listen (Wis), Move Silently (Dex), Profession (Wis), Ride (Dex), Sense Motive (Wis), Spot (Wis), Survival (Wis), Swim (Str), and Tumble (Dex). Skill Points at First Level: (4 + Int modifier) x 4 Skill Points at Each Additional Level: 4 + Int modifier HOBGOBLIN PARAGON Level Base Attack Bonus Fort Save Ref Save Will Save Special 1st +1 +2 +0 +0 Heart of Iron, Hobgoblin Tactics, Masochism (5), Racial Enmity. 2nd +2 +3 +0 +0 Armored Shadow, Regiment Fighting 3rd +3 +3 +1 +1 Fierce Mettle, Improved Hobgoblin Tactics, Masochism (10) The following are all class features of the Hobgoblin Paragon: Weapon and Armor Proficiencies: A hobgoblin paragon is proficient in all simple and martial weapons and all armor and shields (including tower shields). Heart of Iron: A Hobgoblin Paragon uses their full Hobgoblin Paragon level (instead of 1/2) for the purposes of learning Iron Heart maneuvers, whether from feat, base class, or Prestige Class. Hobgoblin Tactics (Ex): A Hobgoblin Paragon has been schooled from youth in the arts of combat. They gain a +2 bonus to Profession (siege engineer) checks and to Knowledge (history) checks relating to war and warfare. Masochism (Ex): A Hobgoblin Paragon is easily able to temporarily set aside the pain and hindering effects of injuries, seeming to draw a strange pleasure from the pain and even to have their senses sharpened by it. When an opponent strikes them, the injury does not immediately affect them. They have a delayed damage pool that allows them to forestall the effects of many injuries. This pool begins at 0 with each encounter. When they are attacked, any hit point damage the blow deals is added to their delayed damage pool. At the end of their next turn, they take damage equal to the total stored in your delayed damage pool, which then resets to 0. Any healing they receive can either increase your current hit point total as normal or reduce the total damage in their delayed damage pool. When you receive healing, you choose whether it affects your damage pool, their hit points, or both (they can split the amount of healing as you wish). Special effects tied to an attack, such as energy drain, stun, and so forth, still affect you as normal, however their effects are delayed by this ability if all damage dealt by it is delayed by this ability. For example if they are bitten by a venomous spider that deals damage less than their delayed damage pool they do not have to make their Fortitude save against poison until the end of their next turn, but if it dealt more damage than remained in the capacity of their pool they would have to save immediately. Special attacks that impose a condition without dealing damage, such as a medusa’s petrifying gaze, takes immediate effect on them. At 1st level, their delayed damage pool can hold up to 5 points of damage. Any damage beyond that comes off your hit points as normal. At 3rd level this delayed damage pool expands to hold up to 10 points of damage. In addition to delaying damage a Hobgoblin Paragon gains a variety of benefits when they have damage in their pool. If they have 5 or less damage in the pool (but still at least 1) they gain a +1 dodge bonus to AC, a +1 morale bonus to all saving throws, a +2 morale bonus to Listen, Search, and Spot checks, and DR 1/-. If they have at least 6 points of damage in the pool they gain a +2 dodge bonus to AC, a +2 morale bonus to all saving throws, a +4 morale bonus to Listen, Search, and Spot, and DR 2/-. The save bonus from this ability applies to effects from attacks that were delayed, but the DR does not apply to damage emptying from their pool. If a Hobgoblin Paragon has another delayed damage pool (such as due to levels in Crusader) they may choose which one the damage is put into, or split it as they will. Racial Enmity (Ex): Hobgoblins are the foes of elves and dwarves. A hobgoblin paragon gains a +1 bonus to attack and damage rolls against elves and dwarves. Armored Shadow (Ex): Hobgoblins are warriors, and prefer fighting with an army to their back, but even so their elite warriors are often called upon to perform guerilla combat, and like all goblinoids they have a natural penchant for stealth. At 2nd level a hobgoblin paragon gains a +2 racial bonus to Hide checks and their racial bonus to Move Silently checks improves by +2. In addition their armor check penalty is reduced to half (round down) for the purposes of Hide and Move Silently checks. Regiment Fighting (Ex): A Hobgoblin Paragon was trained from youth in the creche-barracks of their race. Beginning at 2nd level a hobgoblin paragon gains a +1 bonus to attack rolls and +2 bonus to damage rolls against a target for each ally that has attacked that target (including non-attack roll attacks; actions that would break invisibility) within the last round up to a maximum of plus their Hobgoblin Paragon level to attack and twice that to damage. In addition when a hobgoblin paragon attacks a creature other creatures gain a +1 bonus to attack that creature for 1 round; no matter how many times a hobgoblin paragon attacks an enemy in a round this bonus does not increase. Fierce Mettle (Ex): A Hobgoblin Paragon's will is as hard as their body, and harder than iron. Beginning at 3rd level a Hobgoblin Paragon may use Constitution instead of Wisdom for the purposes of Will saves. Improved Hobgoblin Tactics: At 3rd level the bonuses from Hobgoblin Tactics improve to +4 instead of +2. Notes *Goblin Endurance: Hobgoblins receive a +1 racial bonus on all Fortitude saving throws. *Fearless: Hobgoblins receive a +2 racial bonus on all saving throws against fear. *Battle Ready: Hobgoblins receive a +2 bonus to all initiative checks. *Weapon Familiarity: Hobgoblins are proficient with all simple weapons, any single martial weapon of their choice and treat any weapon with the word "goblin" in its name as a martial weapon. *+2 to all Art of War checks (Bull Rush, Disarm, Feint, Overrun, Parry, Sunder, & Trip)+2 vs. all Art of War checks (Bull Rush, Disarm, Feint, Overrun, Sunder, & Trip) *+2 to Knowledge (architecture & Engineering) & Proffession (Seige Engineer) checks Category:Ghaal'Daar Category:Goblinoids Category:Inhabitants of lawful evil alignment